Z Say You'll Haunt Me  ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: A little pre-Halloween party fun as Garcia and Prentiss get ready together. This story was written in response to the Candy Land Challenge and is a story of friendship. Cameo's from Morgan and Reid. ONSHOT


_Author's Note: This story is called __Say You'll Haunt Me__ and it was written in response to the Candy Land Challenge._

_I got Garcia and Prentiss with Reese's Pieces._

_Enjoy the story!_

"Thanks for inviting me to get ready here," Emily said as she studied her reflection in the mirror. No one knew how to style hair better than Penelope Garcia—even if it _was _a wig. JJ and Will had invited the team to a Halloween party at their house. Hotch had bailed because the team had just gotten back after being gone for four days and he'd wanted to stay with Jack, and Rossi had left to go on a mini book tour.

"No problem," Penelope said as she unbuttoned the top three buttons of her black shirt, pushing her breasts up so they were practically bursting out over the V.

"And thanks again for letting me borrow your glasses. They really complete the outfit." Emily slipped the glasses on her face. The lenses were perfect for her costume, black rimmed with huge circles. They definitely weren't circa 2010, but then again, they weren't supposed to be. "Where did you get the beads?"

Penelope looked at the beads hanging from the glasses her friend had just put on. "They were my Aunt Mabel's," she answered, taking in Emily's bright red wig—short bangs with hair well above the shoulder's in a blunt cut and her outfit; her friend was wearing a black straight skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees with a matching button up jacket—fitted so that it pulled in at the waist. "My God, you make me sick," Penelope said as she looked at the black pumps that finished off the ensemble.

"Why?" Emily asked. Suddenly self conscious, she looked down at what she was wearing. "Should I have chosen a different costume?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and put her hands on her friends shoulders, marching her to the full length mirror. "Look at you, Em. You're a knockout. If you weren't so nice, I think I could seriously hate you."

"Gee, thanks," Emily said dryly. "And you know…you're no slouch in the body department either."

"Oh, puh-lease," Penelope said. "These hips are—"

"In practically every man's dreams trust me," Emily assured her friend.

"Oh, and yours aren't?" Penelope shot back.

"Ok, you know what? We _all_ have to make trade offs. No matter how hard I try, I will _never_ have those," she said, pointing to Penelope's chest. "Some days I _still_ stuff my bra," she muttered.

Penelope burst out laughing. "OK, as much fun as this meeting of 'The Mutual Admiration Society" has been, I need to finish getting ready. Derek and Reid are going to be here anytime."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Emily said on her way out of the room. She poked her head back in. "Do you have any candy in case it's a trick-or-treater?"

Penelope nodded. "In the plastic pumpkin beside the door," she told her friend.

Emily descended the stairs and opened the front door to a few trick-or-treaters on the other side.

"Trick-or-treat," they said in unison.

"Hey, guys. Happy Halloween. Great costumes," she said as she reached into the plastic pumpkin and pulled out a few boxes of Reese's Pieces dropping one into each pillowcase. The kids dispersed after getting their treats and Emily went to close the door, only to have someone stop it with their foot. She looked at Derek and rolled her eyes. "Danny Zuko? Really, Derek?" she asked in amusement.

"Hey," Reid said as he appeared at Derek's side.

Emily shook her head. "Of _course_ you'd be one of his T-birds," she said.

"Hey, you're the secretary from Ghostbusters!" Reid said with a laugh. "But…_her_ boobs were bigger," he informed her.

Emily slapped Reid lightly on the side of the head. "Thanks, Reid."

Reid grinned. "I need to use the facilities," he said.

"Come on in. PG should be ready in a few minutes. I'm just gonna run upstairs to get my bag."

XXXXX

Penelope descended the stairs, passing Prentiss on the way down. When she reached the bottom step, she noticed Derek standing there. "Hey, Danny," she greeted him.

But Derek didn't say anything. _Couldn't _say anything. It was hard to talk when ones jaw was dropped.

Penelope laughed nervously as he looked her up and down—and up again. Maybe the black leggings were too much. "You probably have no idea what I am," she muttered.

"Ummm…I know _exactly _what you are," Derek finally said. "You're a sex kitten!"

Penelope's face lit up. "Emily guessed like…six times and she never got it!" She absently touched the headband with the cat ears on the top of her head. "I thought for sure _these_ would have tipped her off."

"So…do I get to hear you purr?" Derek asked in a sexy voice.

Penelope lifted an eyebrow at him. "Derek Morgan, if you want to hear me purr, you're going to have to give me a reason…"

Derek Morgan was sure his little 'tech kitten' was going to be haunting his dreams for a _very_ long time.


End file.
